


Do You Love Me?

by CousinNick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinNick/pseuds/CousinNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?" That's what Tino has been trying to ask the man that he's been with for six months... That simple little question that could set his heart ablaze, or crack it in two. Which answer will Berwald give? Rated M for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

This is just a little smut warmup for some of my other stories. I wanna see if I can still write some yummy sex scenes! So relax and enjoy this little(rather long actually) lusty story about a cute and sex-craved Finn and a handsome Swede that is more than eager to take care of his boyfriends desires! REVIEWS! FEED MEH REVIEWS! (Or else the Dolphins will take my spleen! They'll do it! I swear!) Thank you to MalinChan, yotzie and Rusuu for being my totally Prussia-Awesome-Tastic Swedish/Finnish translators! Much love to you guys!

…...

Tino sat down on his big comfortable light blue couch, the fluffy pillows catching underneath his skinny jean clad legs in a froth of softness. The Finn had been circling his kitchen for hours upon hours, his hands a whirlwind of speed as he checked all the bubbling pots and pans sizzling on the stove, swirling a big wooden spoon into the thick mixture of the dinner he had prepared for tonight.

Tonight.

Tino took a big breath and flattened his hands over his limited addition 'Moomin' pattered apron, his hands shaking.* Tonight was the night he finally asked the big question, the question that has been on his mind since the first few months of his relationship with his new boyfriend.

He had wanted to confront Berwald about it for a long time now, but felt too shy. But now, with a bit of added courage that his favorite Salmiaki flavored vodka installed in his warming blood, the Finn felt that he was now ready to confront the Swede about a very serious issue.*

When, oh when, will they finally be able to have sex?

Tino groaned and ran his hands ragingly over his cheeks, trying to scrub off the offending red color that was plastered all over his face.

It had been a little over six months now and the Finn had been happily in a relationship with a very nice, quiet, unnaturally tall guy. He and Berwald had first bumped into each other in a bookstore down town a little ways and they immediately hit it off. It was an innocent encounter, one where Berwald stuttered and Tino, thinking it was cute, slipped his phone number into the pages of the mans book, smiling like a love struck schoolgirl. It was perfect, surreal, dreamlike, a fairytale beginning. Well...At least Tino thought.

Now he wasn't so sure. Yes Berwald was perfect, sincere, intelligent, gentle, sexy, and most importantly loving. But... Well. The Swede, didn't really have a way with words or physical affection. At all.

It usually took Tino a few seconds to decipher what in the hell the big flaxen haired man said. And when he did, it turned out it was just a little mumbled or a small grunt that left the Finn even more clueless and puzzled.

Now, Tino knew he had his faults. He wasn't perfect himself and he damn well knew it. He talked too much, he was unarguably wild with alcohol, and he could also throw one hell of a tantrum when he was angry—but he made it very clear to Berwald that he loved him. He showed his love physically and verbally. Something that the bespectacled man had lacked to do.

Tino sighed. He really loved the man, loved him more than air, more than life itself. He told the impending Swede so! And always his response was a small boyish smile and a kiss on the forehead and a mumble of 'M' too'. Well. That just wouldn't do! Tino needed more than a few chaste kisses on the lips and a couple of squeezes on his waist when he got a bear-like hug from the man. Tino wanted action!

He was a twenty one year old red blooded Finnish male with a penis and God dammit he wanted some attention to be paid to it!

Tino pouted and sighed out through his teeth, his hands cradling the plastic body of a little beige corded phone, his fingers absently working the curly wires through his hands nervously.

If Berwald just maybe instigated more romantic play in their relationship then perhaps Tino wouldn't be so frustrated and distraught. If whenever they stayed up late at Berwald's house to watch a movie and were all snug under the blankets and cuddling, well, if maybe when the movie credits rolled over onto the screen, the Swede would invite the Finn to stay over and to...have some fun and maybe find out what was underneath the Swede's oh-so-snug jeans...?

But no. Tino would always be given a sweet little goodnight kiss on the lips and a warm hug before he was sent back to his cold and dark house with only his little six pound white dog and a whole freezer full of licorice flavored ice cream for comfort.

It was disheartening to say the least and it left a sore spot in his heart that kept growing with every unintentional refusal for romantic fulfillment.

It wasn't like Tino was asking for the man to burst in through his bedroom door and rip his clothes off and pound him into the mattress!—Well, at least he wasn't entirely asking for that kinky a fantasy, not this early in their relationship at least...

He just thought that since they were both in their early twenties that they would be able to be more mature and more adult in their relationships. Not be so whishy washy like Mary-Jane and Billy-Bob who needed to get married before they ever french kiss!

He wasn't asking for a relationship based on sex! But he wanted a relationship that could be strengthened with such a union, he wanted to grow from the action, not be pulled apart by it. But it seemed like it might be too late, things were already beginning to fall apart...

Tino sighed bitterly and leaned his head against the arm of the couch, his legs dangling off the other end, making crude circles with his sock covered toes. It wasn't fair. He knew the Swede loved him more than anything, he had somewhat told him so—not flat out mind you, but kind of...sort of...

Tino groaned with anguish.

Oh this was just not fair! This was torture! Either the Swedish man was incurably dense, or Tino was wrong about Berwald—and no one could be this dense! The Finn fought back a tear that threatened to slide down his face. He didn't want to be wrong about the man though. He knew the Swede loved him, the taller man just had a funny way of showing it... Tino let his lips part as he breathed in some much needed air.

He couldn't keep living like this. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know why the Swede was so restrained romantically around him. He needed to know if Berwald even actually wanted to be in a relationship with him, or if he was just stringing him along!

He needed to know if the man actually loved him.

Tino paused, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

He would ask tonight and that was final.

Nodding at his decision, the Finn settled himself back down on the couch and quickly—with a fierce tapping of his fingers—punched in Berwald's home number.

Tino sighed and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the sound of the mans husky voice to cut through the phones ringing.

One ring...Two rings...Three rings...

"...H'llo?"

Tino snapped his eyes open, forgetting for a minute how to breathe.

"Berwald? Hi, It's me—Tino! Um...I'm good...Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner, I wanted talk to you about something... How does seven o'clock sound? Yeah? Okay, see you soon..." Tino mumbled off as the man made a confirming grunt, then, the line went dead, leaving the poor distraught Finn to sulk on the couch, his heart torn in two.

….

The sky was just turning a smoky black, the streetlamps killing the faint brightness of the stars when Berwald pulled up to the Finn's petite blue house in his forest green truck, the car making a comforting humming sound that matched the Swede's breathing. He thought Tino had sounded a bit weird on the phone, a bit sullen, as if he had some bad news that he didn't want to share. Berwald furrowed his brow and quickly unbuckled his seat belt, turning the ignition key off as the car droned into silence.

Well, if the Finn needed comforting, then Berwald was the perfect man to do it. He couldn't bare to see the Finn worried or nervous, so he had taken special care to not invade too much of the Finnish man's privacy. But that turned out to be much harder than the jade green eyed man had expected.

Whenever he was with the Finn, Tino always seemed so tense, so the Swede had taken extra care to try and make him comfortable. He would be patient with himself and go slow for Tino's sake. He knew that if he rushed the Finn, then he would undoubtedly screw up their already strained relationship, and Berwald did not want that to happen, he loved the Finn much too much to jeopardize anything.

But it was hard. Berwald, who was always awkward at romantic things, had done his best to try to pay attention to the Finn's body language. But so far he was puzzled by it. He always thought Tino had wanted space, had wanted to take things slowly, but lately it seemed the Finn was doing more and more to delve his hands into the Swede's pants. Berwald blushed.

He wanted to be a good boyfriend, he really did, so he did his best to take things slow and to come off as innocent, restraining himself from kissing Tino too deeply even though God knows he wanted to taste the Finn's mouth almost as badly as he wanted to taste the other things that made up his boyfriends body.

Berwald cleared his throat hoarsely, his face heating up as if someone had lit a match underneath his chin. After grabbing what little composer he could muster, the Swede sighed and began to push his way out of the car.

Yes it was hard, but Berwald would control his sexual urges for the Finn. He wanted Tino to think him a gentlemen, not a sex starved pervert! Berwald ran his hands through his choppy flaxen hair in a strained attempt at keeping calm. Well... Here it goes. Berwald was leaving the safely of the quiet and innocent walls that barricaded himself against his sexual hunger, and was now entering the home of the man that was the main attraction in the Swede's wet dreams and fantasies. Berwald shut his eyes tight and swallowed thickly, clutching the glass doorknob to the house-and pulled.

…

Berwald was hit with the warming sensation of heat. Tino must have just turned off the oven...

As soon as the bearish man entered the quaint little house he heard the clicking and pattering of little nails on the hard wooden floors. Berwald looked down to see a little ball of fluff lunge lovingly at his legs, yipping and barking with joy. The Swede smiled softly before scooping up the bouncing dog in his arms, the snow white puppy reaching up to lick his face lovingly. Berwald scratched the little dog titled 'Hanatamago' behind the ears and the puppy crooned happily.

After a few seconds of the little dog wagging her tail with joy Berwald slowly looked up and heard a soft clattering of pots being banged and the clinking of metal spoons being set on the table. Berwald, figuring that his boyfriend was in the kitchen, made his way through the small living room to walk over to the white and blue tiled kitchen that the Swede had built and added to his boyfriends house last spring when they were very much lovey dovey. Berwald sighed...

What happened? Why were things so strained now? Berwald was doing his very best to not lunge at the Finn and ravish him every time he saw the damn man! He thought that would be enough to keep their relationship peaceful and happy, free of worry and hurt feelings. He thought that's what Tino wanted...

Berwald remembered when they had first met at a quaint little bookstore down town. They both grabbed for the the same book 'Waiting for Spring', their fingers brushed and they—well, at least Berwald—swore he felt sparks of love fly from the Finn's touch. After that they made it necessary to meet each other on the weekends at the very bookstore of their fated touch, grabbing a cup of coffee sometimes, or walking down to the beach to stick their feet in the warm ocean water, laughing and talking like old friends.

Of course, any normal person would have considered their little hang outs as dates. Berwald wasn't so sure. Oh, they always had a fun time mind you, picking up sea shells that washed up on the beach and sipping warm licorice spiced coffee when the sun went down—Tino's favorite flavor that Berwald remembered by heart. Two sugars and a froth of crème, just how the Finnish man liked it.

Berwald sighed. But, but... For the first few months of their relationship they developed a certain awkwardness. Whenever they would bump hands into the popcorn bowl during a movie, or their eyes would linger onto the others swim suited frame for a bit longer than was comfortable when they went to the beach, well. It made things tense.

Berwald wouldn't necessarily call their relationship as anything but innocent, but that in turn bothered him. From the first day that he met the clumsy little Finn, he had wanted something more, something solid, something passionate. He had wanted to kiss Tino, to card his hands through that soft platinum colored hair, to feel the Finn shudder under him and cry out with pleasure...

Berwald's cheeks heated into a fine blistering red.

He placed the little dog down on the plush white carpet and coughed low in his throat and quickly tried to erase the quickly forming fantasies that included Tino, him, and a vat of slowly warming chocolate. Berwald made a strained noise in the back of his throat and continued walking into the kitchen.

What the poor Swedish man's eyes saw almost made him have a damn heart attack!

Perched on top of the counter, sticking up a little higher than the Swede could take, was Tino...Or rather, Tino's shapely ass.

The Finn looked like he was grabbing up at something on a far off cupboard, some sort of spice or seasoning, it didn't really matter. What did matter, was that Berwald had a perfect view of something so delicious, round and firm that he felt like he should just run up to the Finn's smooth ass and just cop a feel, no matter what the repercussions.

But...There were repercussions. Berwald had to behave like a perfect gentlemen lest he jeopardize this relationship. His tightening pants be damned.

…

Tino ran his tongue over his lips, wriggling his hips a little just for show as he pretended to grab for a small bottle of seasoning that he really didn't need. He admitted it, he had heard Berwald come into the house, how could you not? The man was a hulking tower of sexy muscle! Anyway, Tino, deciding that he should roll out his secret weapon, decided to feign innocence and wave his ass around 'unconsciously' for his Swedish boyfriend.

He bit his lip, only hoping that it would work...

Berwald coughed into his hand, averting his eyes from the supple ass of the Gods that was displayed right before him. Tino, blinking his eyes, slowly and very sensually, slid down from the granite counter top to land like a cat on the bright white linoleum floor. He made a small frown of frustration as he saw that the Swede was not looking at him, but instead at the floor. Well, that just wouldn't do!

"Berwald! I didn't hear you come in! Sorry, I was just getting some seasoning for the herring—your favorite." Tino added with real sweetness, his eyes sparkling with warmth. The Swede, upon the mention of his name, looked up and gave a small sheepish smile.

"Th'anks fer' inv'tin' meh over..." Berwald mumbled, his speech a little bit more impaired than usual thanks to the sensual show the Finn had just given him.

Tino smiled with a bitter sweet upturn of his lips and nodded. He swayed over to the Swede and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms lightly around the Swede's neck, pressing his hips a little closer to the front of the Swede's jeans, feeling the man take a sharp intake of breath. Well, that's a good sign... The Finn thought with a bit of sneaky hope. But it would take more than a chaste kiss and a bit of body contact to get what he wanted tonight and he knew it.

That warm brush of lips was enough to melt away some of Berwald's resolve and he slowly felt his heart speed up to a dangerous pace, his glasses fogging up slightly, making his gaze hazy—or maybe that was from the kiss?

"No problem, I just remembered that you said you liked my cooking, and I like to cook for you..." Tino mumbled out, skipping over to the small set table that was decorated with a nice white lace table cloth and adorned with white and blue flowery plates with silverware and cups all laid out.

"I do. I l've yer' cookin'..." But I'm more interested in having you for dessert... Berwald thought secretly in his head, his gaze flitting over to the Finn once more.

Berwald immediately wished he hadn't lingered his gaze on his irresistible boyfriend, for right at that moment he realized what exactly the Finn was wearing.

Tino was swaying his hips round and round, as if he were dancing to a vibrant tune that was locked in his head, a tune that required a low dip of his legs that swerved his ass in perfect view for the Swede and a twitch of his tight light blue T-shirt to ride up against his body to show a flash of pearly white skin. Berwald made a pained noise in the back of his throat.

Clinging to the Finn's thighs and legs like a second pair of skin were velvety black colored jeans that seemed to relax against the Finn's curves in all the right ways. The Finn had done so much swaying of his hips as he pattered around the kitchen that the light blue shirt was painfully taunt around his body, leaving a patch of thin skin visible on the small of his back. Berwald swallowed thickly and adjusted his shirt collar, the tie he had deiced to wear tightening around his sweating neck ruthlessly.

It was going to be a long night...

Tino busied himself with setting up the food for both of them, gesturing for Berwald to sit down as he grabbed the two bowls and set them on the counter near the stove. He began to hum happily as he ladled a big helping of his famous split pea soup into two bowls, an extra scoop for Berwald since he was such a big boy.

Tino paused, wondering if the man was also a big boy down there as well... He shut his eyes tight and willed the rigid sensation in his pants to calm the fuck down. He could not get an erection, not now! He had to play the naive innocent yet sexy item to get Berwald riled up. And from the looks of it he was doing a pretty damn good job at making the Swede's boiling point close to erupt if he had anything to say about it.

"Just a few more minutes Berwald, then you'll be begging to have a taste..." The Finn muttered underneath his breath with hidden lusty intent, his hands busying themselves to heave up the first bowl of soup.

"Hmm?" Berwald looked up when he had heard his name under the Finn's breath. Tino's eyes snapped open nervously, his breath shaking out with anxious laughter.

"Ah, I just said, 'Just a few more minutes Berwald, then you'll be begging to have a taste of this soup!'" Tino spoke lightly, placing the bowl in front of the Swede.

Berwald looked up and gave a small smile that melted Tino's heart. For the sake of their relationship he hoped this worked!

After urging Berwald to eat his fill, the Finn placed a heavy plate laden with picked herring and boiled potatoes in a creamy broth with a side of Lingonsylt berries—Berwald's favorite.*

Tino barely picked at his own food, choosing to watch instead as his boyfriend ate everything on his plate with a hunger, a purpose, as if he was distracting himself from something. Something that Tino was dying to know about.

"Berwald, you alright, hon? You seem tense." Tino asked, sliding his hand over Berwald's own. The movement was a bit more sultry than was necessary, but Tino was starting to get desperate. Berwald flinched, his eyes darting to the Finn for a split seconds before he swallowed and adjusted his glasses.

"Ya...I'm...I'm f'ne..." He murmured through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself composed.

Tino smiled sweetly, an up curve of his soft pink lips that made Berwald's heart melt. The petite Finnish man batted his eyelashes and leaned in to the Swedish man, his neck craning up to expose a good eyeful of smooth flesh along the Finn's collarbone. Berwald willed his eyes to stare at his empty plate.

"Are you sure? Poor baby, your arms are tightening and your breathing is running raged." Tino cooed, sitting up from his own chair to walk over to Berwald. He then stepped behind the Swede, only the small frame of the wooden chair keeping their bodies apart. Tino smirked. Not for long though, if I have anything to say about it... Thought the Finn with determination.

Berwald blinked a few times, his face burning up to sting at his cheeks. Tino smirked before he ran his hands down Berwald's chest, one teeny weeny bitty inch at a time, making sure his fingers grazed under the Swede's jacket to lightly caress the man's clothed chest, his other hand gently playing with the mans tie, running it back and forth through his fingers as if he was playing with a long, thick, big coc-!

Berwald bit back a groan.

"If you want, I know something we could do that might relieve some tension?" Tino murmured slowly, his words dripping with red hot innuendo that you had to be very very very dense to not catch.

"L'ke wh't?" Berwald asked, his voice a bit hoarse but still trying desperately to remain calm. Calm. Calm was the key.

Tino sighed out curtly before he raked his hands back up the Swede's chest to rest them on either side of his shoulders, lightly squeezing the man's clothed flesh.

"Oh I don't know... We could watch some T.V.? Play a board game? Bake some cookies?" Have steamy passionate sex on the table while you fuck me senseless... Tino thought out bitterly.

Berwald, at the frustrated tone in the Finn's voice, craned his neck up to look at his boyfriend. Tino's jaws were clenched and his eyes were all but glaring, tearing up a bit. Berwald opened his mouth to say something, anything, but only a confused mumbled came out, which made Tino stamp his foot onto the shiny linoleum floor. Berwald cringed.

"Berwald….Do you love me?" Tino asked bluntly, his voice forced, his eyes now wet with the promise of tears. There. He asked. The single question that was weighing heavily on his heart.

Berwald choked on air, his sea green eyes widening behind his glass framed gaze.

"Wh't?" Berwald asked, his voice as shocked as it could get, which was still a low monotone grumble that made the Finn cringe with heated anger.

Berwald, still incredibly shocked out of his damn mind, paused slowly. He had to answer this carefully. If he told the truth—that, yes, of course Berwald loved Tino!-then that might be pushing against Tino's nerves and make the Finn more angry or it might even result in him being frighted off!That would just be horrible, Berwald wouldn't be able to forgive himself!

Berwald needed to give Tino as much room as he wanted. It was his duty to make the Finn comfortable. It was his duty to not fuck up any more.

So, with bated breath he hesitantly placed his sweaty hands on lace covered table before he looked at the agitated Finn.

Tino had a fine layer of pink dusting his cheeks that made his violet eyes sparkle with light. His shoulders were twisted to the side and his soft lips were turned into a pout, his gaze downward, doing their best to not look Berwald in the eye, but still Berwald saw the rim of pink around his eyes that promised tears. And a lot of them at that. Berwald swallowed thickly.

Tino made an exasperated noise through his teeth, his voice quivering slightly. "Do you love me, Su-san?" He asked again, his shockingly amethyst colored eyes stared Berwald down like a cat staring at a defenseless and dumbstruck canary. Tino was pissed, seething, boiling. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now damnit!

"Why do ya' ask?" Berwald kept his voice as calm as he could, but deep inside, he was panicking. Of course the answer was yes! The bearish Swede loved Tino ever since the first day he laid his poor lonely eyes on the cute and petite Finn. But if he admitted that it might scare the man off. At this point he didn't know what was worse, a pissed off Finn or a teary eyed one. Berwald didn't want to see either.

It would be so easy to just say the truth. But it might also ruin his relationship. Berwald gritted his teeth. I love you. Just say it! I Love You! I. Love. You. Berwald sighed out with frustration.

"Why? Why?" Tino shouted, his hands slamming onto the table with a dull thwap! Berwald cringed.

"What the fuck do you mean 'why?'? I'm your boyfriend—though sometimes I really don't know if I'm even that! Am I a shadow to you? A guilty mistake? Am I just eye candy, or do you really even love me?" Tino screamed, tears flying from his eyes like sharp warm daggers. Berwald's eyes immediately widened, his mouth parted into a silent apology.

"God! You know, sometimes I feel sorry for you! I say to myself, 'oh he's just a bit shy, he really does love me'. Well you know what Berwald? I just don't know anymore. I really don't!" He growled out with spite, turning his back on the gaping man.

"T'no I—!" Berwald was about to redeem himself, to get down on bended knee and confess his heated love for the younger male when Tino cut him off with a finger pressed to the Swede's lips.

"No. It's too late. I have my answer." Tino growled out, pulling his hand back before wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm, his cheeks a stinging pink, ears a bitter red, ears ringing as if a thousand bees were swarming around him.

Berwald looked up into the hurt and betrayed eyes of the Finn and didn't know what to do, what to say to make it better. It was like he was completely frozen, unable to set things right in time. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion—you can't stop it and you know it. The only thing you can do is just sit and watch and pray for it to be over.

Tino turned away on his heel and hissed out a bitten off sob. "I'm going to bed. Lock the front door on your way out." He seethed, his feet stomping out of the kitchen and up a low flight of stairs that Berwald knew led to the younger mans bedroom.

Berwald, still not trusting his voice, let alone convinced that the Finn wouldn't even listen, nodded sullenly, his hands in his lap, his shoulders slumped as if he was a child that had just gotten sent to the corner of the room by his parents.

Berwald didn't even have the heart to watch the man leave the kitchen, but he did hear the light footsteps of the Finn as he ran up the stairs, no doubt to cry his little eyes out.

Slumping back in his chair, Berwald raked his hands over his face, letting out a strangled sigh. He really fucked things up big time, didn't he? He groaned with despair into the stifling warm air of the little kitchen, feeling like a fool.

How was it that he hadn't realized that instead of doing what he thought the Finn wanted, he was really pushing the Finn away? He was so dense sometimes he barely even believed it himself. Berwald sighed and bit the inside of his cheek.

He loved Tino, he really did. It hurt him these past months to distance himself but he thought it was for the best, he didn't want to scare the Finn away because he was too affectionate and straightforward. Berwald could think of countless times that he had nearly ripped Tino's clothes off and made love to him right then and there!

Whenever Tino was making food for a special dinner for the two, the Finn would always insist Berwald sit down and relax at the table-he was the guest after all.

So Berwald would most of the time sit at the small table and watch the Finn (he would always insist to help the Finn with the dishes afterwords of course).

While he watched his cute little boyfriend cook and flit around the kitchen the Swede would always imagined himself spontaneously grabbing Tino by the waist and throwing him on the kitchen table and ravishing him right there. Sometimes, when Berwald arrived a little bit early for a date and the Finn was still taking his evening shower, Berwald wanted to sneak in and join him, longing to see Tino in all his naked glory. But he never dared make his little daydreams come true. He didn't want to hurt or confuse Tino, and he certainly didn't want the Finnish man to hate him. He couldn't bare that. But then again, neither could he bare the aches and desires he felt for the young vixen.

The hulking Swede was in a dilemma. He sat up from the small table hesitantly and brought his bowl to the sink and scrubbed it clean with sweet smelling frothy soap, imagining a certain lovely Finn in a frothy pink bubble bath. Berwald closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. He had to do something, and fast. Did he tell Tino that he really was madly in love with him? Or did he wait? Or maybe he should just never tell him at all? Maybe he should just leave and never come back, just watch the Finn from a distance like a lone hermit who ruined his only chance at love...

Berwald slammed the bowl in the sink; hearing a sharp crack as the bowl shattered into pieces and flew along the edges of the metal sink with a dull clatter. Berwald cursed in his native tongue and hurried to clean up all the broken pieces. Once he had dumped them into a little garbage pale and washed his hands he turned back to the low set hallway that led to the living room.

Berwald sighed and, straightening his tie, he begrudgingly walked over the small arch of the kitchen to move to the living room. He made a move for the door knob before he heard a low whine come from the bottom of the stairs. The Swede turned his head downward to see the cute little ball of white fluff pawing at the bottom of the stairs that led to Tino's bedroom. The puppy gave a sorrowful cry and stared at Berwald with little pleading black eyes, begging for the man to make it all right.

The Swede frowned with weary sadness as he shook his head and walked over to the dog. He knelt down to her height and scooped her up in his hands.

The dog yipped sharply, as if scolding him for making her owner cry. Berwald patted the dog on her head and sighed with exhaustion. The dog simply craned her neck to the side, her eyes questioning, questioning the Swede why he was still here and not upstairs with Tino.

"I scr'wd up, g'rl..." Berwald mumbled to the dog.

The dog yipped in blunt agreement.

Berwald chuckled sadly before setting the dog down on the floor. She turned back to Berwald and motioned to the stairs with her nose.

"No g'rl, I'll j'st m'ke 'em m're mad..."

The dog seemed to pout as she sat up. She gave a small growl before she jumped at Berwald's face. The Swede stumbled backward before he fell down the small height of the first step of the stair, his glasses knocked to the floor. The dog yipped in triumph before her little mouth snatched up the glasses and she scurried up the steps, her little feet clattering up the way.

Berwald blinked fiercely before he called back after the dog, but she was already long gone. Berwald grumbled but, seeing that he had no choice, sneakily made his way upstairs.

"H'nat'm'go?" Berwald hissed, calling after the dog.

Ruff!

Berwald sighed before stumbling down the small dark hallway, his vision already hazy from the lack of his glasses.

But, with much patience on his part, he found the little dog sitting on her rump, her mouth holding the glasses by her little white teeth. Berwald made a dash for the dog and she didn't move, just sat their, looking at the door she was sitting in front of, her glassy eyes filled with a sadness that Berwald had no idea a six pound dog could posses.

After wiping his glasses of dog slobber and putting them back on his face, he blinked at the door in front of him. It was Tino's door, Berwald could tell because their was a huge Finnish Hockey poster that was taped onto the door that Berwald had—begrudgingly—gotten Tino when the Finnish Hockey team beat the Swedish team this year. Berwald smiled suddenly, remembering the fond memories.

But soon that smile was washed away when he heard the unmistakable soft hiccups of crying.

It was Tino.

Crying, Tino was crying.

Berwald stumbled back to the wall behind him, sliding downward till his feet silently hit the bottom of the floor.

He had made Tino cry.

Berwald sighed out with sadness, his face clutched in his hands, as if he were trying to keep himself from breaking down into tears as well.

He didn't mean to make the man cry, he didn't want Tino to sob his little eyes out because of Berwald's ignorance! There just had to be a way to make this right, to change everything, to make everything better.

But wait, what Tino had just said before—what he had done. Well. It meant the Finn wanted a more romantic relationship, right? A relationship based on maturity, trust, physical affection and most importantly love. Real, unharnessed, wild, devoted love.

Berwald let a small hopeful smile grace his lips. He could give Tino that love. He could do his very best to convince the young man that he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life, that he wanted Tino to be with him always!

Berwald, feeling a bit more confident, suddenly stood up tall, swallowing any doubt he had down his throat.

Hanatamago, noticing that the giant of a man stood up, panted happily, trotting away from the door, giving him room to approach the barricade.

Berwald took a deep breath and lightly rapped his knuckles along the doors wooden frame.

Silence.

He tried again, this time a bit louder.

Sniff...Sob...

Berwald frowned before trying for a third time, the sound vibrating off the door in a humming noise.

"Go. Away."

Berwald blinked in surprise, his hands falling away from the door to rest at his sides.

The Swede furrowed his brow and straightened his shoulders.

"No." He stated with defiance.

"Go away or I'll take out my sniper rifle and shove it up your ass." Came the weak and bitter reply from inside the bedroom.

Berwald frowned deeper before he took a few steps back from the door.

"T'no... Are ya' on th' bed?" Berwald asked as he, with a jerking movement, removed his jacket and tossed it absently on the floor. Next he began to work on unlacing his tie. He had an idea, he only prayed to God that it would work...

"Sniffle...Y-yes...Why? Go away! I...I don't want to talk to you..." Tino mumbled out weakly.

"Dun' care. I w'nna' t'lk ta' yoo..." Berwald grumbled seriously. He had just loosened his tie and was now rolling up the sleeves to his button up shirt.

"Well, I don't!" Berwald heard Tino snap back with anger.

Berwald closed his eyes and shook his head tensely, trying to calm himself. This was for Tino. He had to tell him the truth, that he really did love him. Nodding once, mostly to reassure himself, the Swede then, cracking his neck side to side, held up his right hand and took a few steps back.

"M'ke sure ya' st'nd away fr'm th' door!" He yelled once more before bracing himself and taking a full breath of air. Then, without warning, he surged forward, crashing into the small wooden frame of the door with his right shoulder. Thud! He hit the door again. Thud! He felt the door hinges loosen.

"Berwald! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tino yelled from inside the bedroom.

Berwald smiled. "I'm rescuin' m'w'fe..." He whispered to himself. Thud! The door smashed to the floor and a flutter of dust flew up, cascading around a crying Tino who was huddled on his bed, hugging his knees to himself, a big oversized navy blue shirt covering his small frame. His eyes widened as he saw Berwald.

"You just broke the door down." Tino sniffed with disbelief, his violet eyes growing irritable. Berwald looked down at the dismembered door, the metal hinges splattered along the floor like bones. He smiled sheepishly. Tino narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Get out." He commanded, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

Berwald, rubbing his sore shoulder, shook his head in a silent 'no' and walked over to the bed, watching as Tino moved upward on the messy bedding, clinging to the sheets as if to shield himself from the terrible Swedish monster. Berwald then noticed with surprising realization that the shirt that the Finn was using as a night gown was his! It was the shirt that Berwald left in Tino's living room last time on valentines day when they went to a sauna for the evening and Berwald forgot that he had the extra shirt! Berwald smiled a knowing smile which Tino caught, his own eyes flaring maddeningly bright.

The Finn's face grew an angry shade of red before he clutched at the fabric of the shirt closer to his body, covering up his creamy thighs that had been exposed by the shirt that was two sizes too big. He swore he only kept the shirt because it was a security blanket for him whenever he felt unloved by the Swede. And after tonight's fight, he felt very unloved. He would never admit it to Berwald, but he would always sleep with the shirt on almost every night if he could help it—it wasn't his fault the fabric smelled like the manly and wild scent of the Swede. He brought his knees up to his chest, exposing a long expanse of his snow white collarbone unintentionally

"Get. Out." He snapped again, a fine nervous tremor in his voice.

Berwald shook his head, his smile still in place before he finally pressed up against the bed, flattening his palms on either side of the Finn. He stood there, his chest craned over the Finn, trapping him with his powerfully built body. He stood there and loomed over Tino, his eyes flashing a bright sea greenish teal. "No." he stated firmly, flashing white teeth.

Tino furrowed his brow with sudden worry and uneasiness. "Why did you break my door?" He cried out in anger, or as much anger as he could now muster at this point. Berwald leaned in closer to the Finn, resulting int Tino having to wedge his body deeper into the bed.

"It was in m' way." Berwald murmured simply, his now husky voice seeping into Tino's ears seductively. Tino shivered against his will, but carefully, he caught himself, steadied himself.

"In the way of what?" Tino asked, his voice shaking, doing it's best to grab even a few flakes of anger.

"In th' way of th's…" Berwald whispered. He craned his neck forward and, with no hesitation, no restriction, pressed his lips to Tino's. The Finn's eyes widened with shock, his hands clenching into a stray pillow, contemplating on either letting the Swede continue his ministrations or to beat him over the head with a pillow. Realizing that suffocating the man with a fluffy white bed spread would not be as clever as he once thought, he instead did his best to try to turn his face into the bedding, trying to end the kiss that was beginning to take a toll on him. When did the Swede learn to kiss like that?

Berwald was relentless.

His lips crushed against Tino's with little time for the Finn to adjust, to protest, to push away, to do anything short of pressing his back against the bed and doing his best to not wrap his bare legs around the Swede's waist and grind against him with delicious fiery friction.

Berwald knew he had started something that he could never go back on. He had instigated something that could very well burn the both of them into piles of ash, but something told him that he wouldn't mind being burned, not when the Finn was shaking underneath him, his lips softly kissing back, unaware of how much heat he was creating in Berwald's pants. Damn the Finn was just too sexy...

After a few more seconds of sucking, biting, and mild growling, their lungs began to scream and beg for air, for release, so, panting, the two men released their lips and stared into each others eyes. Berwald's sea green glare against Tino's hazy and confused violet orbs.

Tino's lips were just how Berwald anticipated, soft, warm, and sweet, as if they were made out of morning glory petals and honey. Berwald had wanted to plunge his tongue into the younger mans mouth, to explore, to taste—but he was more than certain if he had Tino would have bitten his tongue off, so, instead, Berwald settled for just breathing in the Finn's breath, as Tino did his best to come up for air.

But Berwald knew the passion of the moment would wear off, and it did, and soon the Finn's lusty eyes turned with a more controllable emotion—anger.

"If you think that some kiss is going to change my mind-!" Tino was on the verge of yelling when he felt a heavy hand cover his parted lips, leaving him no choice but to shut his mouth begrudgingly. His eyes slid to thin slits, his hands gripping at the bedsheets for support.

Berwald, his eyes a painful jaded green, stared at Tino for a few seconds before he took a big breath of air.

"Tino, I kn'w yer mad at meh, an' I kn'w ya' pr'b'bly hate m' guts, but I need to t'll ya' somethin'..." Berwald's eyes pleaded with the Finn, begging almost. He slid his long fingers and palm from the Finn's mouth, leaving Tino to pout and, with much difficulty, to cross his arms over his chest. Berwald sighed and retracted his head backward, leaving him to sit at the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap.

"I scr'wed up badly, I didn't realize wh'at ya' w'nted from meh, didn't kn'w ya' wanted ta' m'ke that kinda' st'p in out rel'tionsh'p..." Berwald muttered out through his lips with a strained bought of breath. He flicked his gaze over to the Finn, noticing that his eyes were slowly shifting from 'overly pissed' to 'I'm listening...?'. Berwald fiddled with his thumbs in his firsts. Berwald realized he would have to swallow his shyness and speak more words than he had ever spoken in his entire life.

"Th' truth is, I've alw'ys l'ved ya'. S'nce th' f'rst day I met ya'. Ya were so beautiful—with yer l'ttle wh'te beret, yer pr'tty eyes, n' yer blushin' f'ce... I f'll head over heels for ya'." Berwald sighed, scratching the back of his head with his bearish hands.

Tino fidgeted from where he lay, his legs locked around each other like a chain. His eyes watching and listening cautiously. If what Berwald was saying was true...? Then Tino had also screwed up badly. Oh what had he done?

"I j'st w'nted ta' go slow, 'cus I thought th'ts wh't ya' w'nted... Didn't kn'w I was actually pushin' ya' away..." Berwald mumbled out sadly, turning his face so that he could look at the little Finn.

Tino had pushed himself up to sit cross legged on the bright white and fluffy bed spread, his arms wrapped around a big pillow. He swallowed thickly, then carefully, spoke.

"Is that true, you really did want to further in our relationship, you just didn't know how I'd take it?" Tino asked, his eyes lowering their guard, his hands sliding down the soft pillow to rest the fluffy object next to him, his hands on either side of his body, the shirt exposing everything below his thighs.

"T'no, I l've ya', always h've, always will... " Berwald whispered slowly, looking the Finn in the eye, his glare dissolving to show true, pain streaked eyes.

Tino gasped and blinked wide, doleful eyes, his breath sliding out from his lips like a small waterfall.

The Finn shut his eyes tight and brought a hand to his mouth, his fingers shaking, a tear sliding down his perfectly pale face. Berwald furrowed his brow.

The Swede, not wanting to see any more tears, slowly, so as not to startle the Finn, caressed the Finn's jaw with his finger, lightly wiping away the offending tear that streaked down his face. Tino, opening his wet and glassy eyes, stared at the man in front of him, the man who had broken down a door, who had kissed him with such passion, had confessed that he did indeed have strong feelings for him. Tino looked at the man in front of him and did one thing.

He smiled.

He had been such a fool, had acted instead of asked. He should have realized that Berwald was restraining himself, that the Swede thought it was for the best. But Tino hadn't. He had nearly driven the one man that he loved more than anything away. He closed his eyes and knew he would have to repay the man's patience somehow.

Tino opened his to gaze back at the man who was looking at him with a bespectacled glare.

Tino knew exactly how to repay Berwald's patience.

"Do ya' forg've meh?" Berwald asked, his voice soft and low, as if he was still afraid of being turned away. Tino gave a small little laugh, smiling brighter. He let loose a deep shaky breath and nodded.

"I forgive you, yes. I'm sorry Berwald, I acted without thinking. Can you forgive me?" Tino asked, looking at the man from underneath his snow white eyelashes.

"'Course." Berwald mumbled, lightly grabbing Tino's hand in his, giving it a tiny squeeze.

"I l've ya', don't I?" He said, a small smirk on his lips.

Tino's lips curved into a smile and he laughed again softly.

"I love you, too." He said truthfully, leaning forward to rest his head on the man shoulders. Berwald sighed contently before he began to rub small circles on Tino's back with his fingers, trying to relax the Finn.

Tino closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the Swede's melodic breathing and the small massage he was being given. It was only when the Swedish man's touch stopped did Tino crane his neck up to see Berwald, a not-so-gentle smile on his face. His sea green eyes were heavy and solid, seeming to weigh into the Finn. Tino swallowed harshly.

"Somethin' wr'ng Finn? Ya' seem tense. If ya' w'nt, I kn'w somethin' we could do th't m'ght relieve s'me t'nsion?" Berwald mumbled huskily, his fingers sliding along Tino's collar bone lightly, making the Finn shiver.

Tino's eyes widened with realization before his gaze flickered over to the Swede's. The taller man was smirking, his heavy eyes drilling into Tino lustfully, as if he was trying to eat the Finn from the inside out with his eyes alone. Tino shivered, leaning in to the man that he had wanted in his bed for a long time now. And now he was. Berwald was in his bed, asking if Tino would be interested in a certain activity that the Finn had been craving for a long time now. Tino let his own little devilish smile grace his lips.

"What did you have in mind?" Tino cooed, taking the man's hand in his and placing it along the thin strip of flesh that was uncovered by Berwald's old navy blue shirt that was veiled over Tino's body. The man eyed that expanse of soft flesh, his hand cautiously running up the Finn's thigh, marveling at the very smoothness of the Finn's skin.

Tino made a soft encouraging noise of a moan, enticing the Swede to move his hand up farther till his long fingers brushed along the inside of the Finn's milky thigh. Tino smiled heatedly, holding Berwald's hands softly, pulling the man down onto the bed, pressing the Swede's fingers along his thigh to caress the warming flesh. Berwald made a small grunt in the back of his throat, his eyes never leaving the Finn's slender body.

The mattress creaking slightly. Soon the room would be filled with more noises than creaking...

Berwald rested his back against the beds soft and downy pillows, his heart suddenly racing and his breath choking in his throat.

Tino, noticing that his boyfriend was starting to grow a bit tense, lightly crawled over him on all fours, swaying his hips just enough so that the oversized T-shirt that was draped over his lithe frame slithered and dripped along his body like water, doing little to shield the Finn's lower half and even little to cover up the Finn's smooth collarbone and neck, giving the now uneasy Swede a feast for the eyes.

"Berwald, we don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Tino murmured softly, both his legs resting on either side of the Swede, his hands lightly crawling up to the man's chest, lightly fiddling with his loosened tie.

Berwald swallowed and closed his eyes, doing his best to relax. He wanted this, he really wanted this. He didn't have to restrain himself anymore, Tino had given him permission, had made it clear that this was what he wanted. It was what they both wanted.

"'M f'ne..." Berwald mumbled, a bit hoarsely than he would have liked, his hands still laying dully at his sides, palms sweating, unsure of what to do. He had never really done 'this' before. Sure, he's seen a bit of porn in his teenage days, had heard of the certain things that could go on in a bedroom, but he never thought he would actually be doing these certain things with his sexy little boyfriend. Berwald let out a shaky breath, his glasses fogging up.

"Good." Tino giggled, his voice like wind chimes. He lightly ran his hands up to Berwald's face, all but caressing the man's jaw as he pulled off the giants glasses and set them on a near by nightstand.

Tino than smoothed his hands over the man's well built chest, feeling Berwald take a heavy breath as Tino's fingertips lightly began to pluck and pop the glossy buttons on his ivory white shirt, already the Swede's heart beat sped up and began beating soundly against his rib cage. Tino smirked, his fingers working on the last of the buttons.

"Berwald, I've been waiting a long time for this..." pop. "For you to touch me..." pop. "For you to taste me..." pop. "For you to fill me..." Tino purred low in the Swede's ear, giving an experimental hip grind to the Swede's now rising erection.

Berwald let out a slow groan, his eyes shut tight, painfully.

"There's no reason to be shy or nervous Berwald, I won't hurt you..." Tino cooed into the man's ear, pressing his own chest into the taller mans, lightly grazing his hips against Berwald's lower half, feeling the Swede's jeans tighten considerably.

Well, well, well, this might be easier than Tino thought.

Berwald made a small grunt as Tino's sneaky hands began to push away the Swedish man's shirt with sure speed, his legs lowering themselves to wrap around the Swede's legs snugly should Berwald's nerves get the best of him and ran. Tino was betting he wouldn't. Not when the Finn had so many little surprises planned just for him.

The Finn's eyes then suddenly moved to Berwald's, looking for any discomfort on the man's face.

Berwald had his teeth clenched, his hands were in firsts at his sides, knuckles turned white, eyes tight around the edges, gaze staring up at the ceiling. Tino frowned and pulled his hands away from his currant task.

"Berwald, please, don't be nervous..." Tino mumbled out hopefully, his hands lightly touching the Swede's own. Berwald's fingers tensed at the touch, his eyes darting to the Finn.

"S'rry..." He muttered sheepishly, his hands unclenching themselves. Tino frowned, still not convinced.

"Would it help if I let you do the touching, so that you can go at your own pace?" Tino asked, his legs lightly coming undone from around the Swede to rest next to him, the oversized shirt sliding down his shoulder to reveal, if Berwald craned his neck to the right a little ways, a pink little nub against the smooth and white expanse of Tino's chest. Berwald made a pained noise in the back of his throat.

"'K..." Was all he said, sitting up and crawling off the bed so Tino could get back on, his movements delayed so that he stumbled considerably. Tino smiled, thinking it was cute, and lightly perched himself where Berwald had previously laid.

He relaxed his shoulders and loosened his legs, giving a sweet and urging smile to the Swede who was now standing over the bed and looking at Tino as if he was the most delicious thing he had ever laid eyes on, delectable and sweet. Berwald swallowed thickly and wrung his hands against his fingers. Tino saw this and sighed with patience.

"Come here..." He cooed, holding his hand out to the tall and impending looking man. Berwald looked up with puppy dog eyes and did has he was told, sitting himself near the bed. Tino sat up and began to work with the mans tie, undoing the folded knots and slipping it from the man's neck. Berwald never left his gaze from the Finn's concentrated gaze.

Next Tino unrolled his sleeves and began to push off the fabric of the thick dress shirt, throwing to the floor.

Berwald was sexy with a capital 'S'.

Tino knew his boyfriend had the body of a God, but he had always been too afraid to touch said gorgeous hunk of man, scared that Berwald would get too nervous. But now, when the man's chest was right before him, moving up and down from the Swede's breathing, the river of muscles glistening with sweat (or more likely Tino's drool)-Well, it was damn well hard to contain himself!

Tino had one hell of a time not lunging up at the man and licking all along his taunt muscles and warm flesh, trying to contain himself from flinging himself at the fine specimen of man that was displayed before him. Tino could tell the man had been working out, could see it by the way the fluorescent light of the room gleamed off of the mans abs, his well toned chest begging Tino to touch it. The Finn bit his lip. He had to go at the Swede's pace, he owed him that much.

So, a little bit anxious, the Finn hooked his fingers into the edges of the T-shirt that he was wearing. He took a big breath and looked at the Swede before him who was still getting used to being in front of a half naked Finn while he himself was only wearing pants and shoes. Tino smiled nervously.

Well, he might as well give Berwald a bit more courage, the Swede needed it more than him. So, with a flick of his fingers the Finn tossed up the shirt that was the only article of clothing on his slender body, the fabric slithering over his chest slowly, the material sliding against his nipples, making the Finn shiver shamelessly.

Tino shut his eyes tight and threw the shirt to the floor to join Berwald's discarded shirt and tie, the Finn's teeth chattering as the cold air swallowed his body whole.

Berwald's eyes widened at the sight of Tino's body. The Finn's cheeks had dusted a bright red that tinted his ears a crimson cherry color. The Finn had, though it took great effort, had kept his legs apart, his already flushed erection standing at attention, a drop of pearly and glassy liquid dribbling out from the blushing head.

Berwald licked his lips, his mouth as dry as if he had just ate a handful of sand. Tino. His Tino. Naked. Naked with his legs apart. Legs apart to show his—Berwald nearly fainted.

Tino, debating on whether to open one of his eyes or not to see how Berwald was doing, was suddenly bombarded with feeling of someone trailing their fingertips lightly along his body, as if the Finn's skin was a silver mirror or a pool of water, begging to be touched, to create ripples along his skin, to make him tremble and twist. Berwald had finally taken the initiative. Tino smiled and sucked in a small gasp of air to try to keep his hips from bucking upward.

Berwald had no clue what he was doing, but he knew he desperately wanted to touch the Finn, to hear Tino make a moan, to see the Finn shiver and buck, to watch as the man convulsed into an hot and earth shattering orgasm. Berwald gritted his teeth and sat himself over the Finn, urging his hands to touch more, to pillage, to be unleashed onto the Finn's sweet smelling skin.

Tino took a sharp intake of air as he felt Berwald lightly run his fingers along Tino's chest, roaming his eyes along that smooth expanse of skin that was his to claim.

The Swede touched everything, every nook and cranny of Tino's hips, waist, collarbone. He circled his callous fingers along the upturn of smooth hip bones, the silky sensation of thighs, the warm vibrations that rocked the Finn's body underneath him, like humming lightning.

The Swede even danced his touch along Tino's pink nipples watching with heated curiosity as the Finn cried out with a clipped gasp as the Swede pinched the budding pink nub. Berwald watched as the Finn's chest rose and heaved, trying to swallow enough air as a short cry went swimming past his lips as soon as Berwald tweaked the rosy bud again.

Tino bit his lip and urged his legs to stop their damnable shaking, to calm himself and his racing heart. But dammit he wanted more! He wanted to feel the Swede's touch on his body like a damn branding iron!

Tino wined low in his throat when the Swede pressed his lips to his neck, biting and sucking the flesh with gentle care. But Tino didn't want gentle and chaste touches. He wanted red hot passion and he wanted it now!

"Berwald...Please...M-more..." Tino breathed with heated breath, his head lulling to the side, his hazy violet eyes begging for something, something that only Berwald could cure. The Swede pulled back from the Finn's flesh to gaze into his lovers eyes—so full of want. Berwald swallowed thickly and, with shaking nerves, nodded his head.

They both wanted this...

Cautiously and with bated breath, the Swede grazed his eyes over the Finn's luscious and smooth to the touch body. Never had the Swede laid eyes on such perfection. And it was all his...

His to touch, his to taste, his to feel...Berwald let a small courageous smile slip onto his lips, his heart beating wildly in his throat.

He didn't know where to start, he was like a kid let loose in a candy shop—left to drool and lick the candy between his hungry lips... He just wanted to taste the Finn, hear him moan and groan as Berwald brought him indescribable pleasures!

Well, there was one place that the Swede was more than curious about, so, with shaking fingers, he lightly caressed along the Finn's thigh, making Tino wither underneath him, jerking the Swede's hands upward till they brushed along the soft skin of the Finnish man's burning erection.

Tino made a sultry moan as the Swede's calloused fingers accidentally slipped against the hot flesh, making Tino buck his hips forward in want. A sigh of heat slipped out of the Finnish man's lips as Tino couldn't take it any more. The Finn, feeling desperate for his boyfriends touch slid his legs further apart, doing his best to not jerk his hips against the Swede's tightening pants. God he just wanted to be touched, to be fucked, to be loved...

Berwald swallowed harshly, his eyes widening—wondering what in hell he had just awakened within the fiery Finn. But...But... That was a good sign right? It meant that Tino was just as eager as Berwald was, if not more. Feeling this little bit of knowledge hit against his heart like a fleck of heat, the Swede licked his lips and lightly dragged his long fingertips over the Finn's throbbing erection, making the Finn cry out, his breathing ragged.

The Swede could only stare memorized as his thumb grated over the red blushed head of the Finn's erection, a drop of pre-cum sliding along his fingertips and thumb to swirl and smear along the velvet head of the Finn's cock.

Tino bit his lip and shuddered, trying to control his heart that was threatening to burst from his rib cage. It felt too good. He had been restrained from this kind of pleasure for so long, and now—now he could just indulge.

And indulge he did.

As soon as Tino gave that throaty chorus of moans, Berwald had decided that he was done playing timid and coy. He had waited a long time for this and there was no way he was going to back down now. He was a man—it was time he stared acting like one.

Tino gave out a shuttered gasp as he felt something warm and slippery wet flick along his swollen cock head, the Finn throwing his head back as his fingers grabbed at the bed sheets, turning his knuckles a snow white as he felt the Swede's tongue lazily lick along his member, as if the Swede was licking a lollypop that he wanted to savor.

"Ah...Ah...Berw~ahld!" Tino whimpered as the Swede's hot breath caressed the length of the shaft like invisible hands bent of creating a world of pleasure that muddled and thinned into a fine layer of lust. The Finn was left reeling as tender and teasing fingers lightly wrapped themselves along his cock, giving an upturn of leverage that grated against his sensitive skin in a welcoming unfurl of ecstasy.

Tino thanked whatever God was up there in the clouds that the Swede had such big hands.

Honestly—Tino had no clue why they hadn't done this earlier, miss-comunication or not. The Swede knew exactly how to bring Tino to the brink of desire, the Finn's legs shaking, his chest heaving up and down in a maddening movement that begged for more air, that begged for rest, for a chance for Tino to catch his breath. Berwald paid no heed.

Instead the Swede, leaning his lips against the Finn's hips, gave a small little nip along the Finn's milky white skin, creating a bright red mark that all but claimed the Finn's body as Swedish territory for the time being.

Tino wriggled his hips against the Swede's lips, wanting more attention paid to a certain part of his body. Smiling, Berwald was only happy to oblige to his little wife's desires.

Pressing his chapped lips to Tino's attentive appendage, the Swede sunk the tip of the organ into his mouth with a hiss of breath—leaving the Finn reeling in the heat that was the Swede's mouth.

Tino pressed his face into a pillow, not trusting his voice to carry out enough air to his starving lungs. His moans grew and grew, the soft bedding of the fourposter bed doing very little to muffle his cry's of want and 'more, oh God, more!'.

Berwald, was more than happy to oblige.

The Swedish man's mouth worked like a well oiled machine, sucking along the smooth shaft, tasting the bittersweet drops of pre-cum that his tongue lapped up, his lungs only taking a few breaths of air before he bobbed his head once more up and down, creating a rhythm that was entranced by the moans and groans of the withering Finn beneath him.

It was Tino's heated and lusty cry's that kept the Swede on his task, kept his tongue swirling around the warm head of his lovers cock, kept his jaw relaxed as the Finn thrust himself more into that waiting mouth. The Swede smiled as he saw the Finn grip the bed sheets with all his might before he threw back his head and screamed with heated breath as a shot of hot cum filled the Swede's mouth like a torrent of blistering warmth, leaving Berwald with little time in between to breathe.

The Swede's mouth swallowed the warm mixture easily, marveling at the taste of his beautiful little lover.

Tino, his body shimmering with sweat, chest heaving with hot and trapped breath, rolled his head to the side to glance at his boyfriend who had just given him an unmeasurable abundance of pleasure.

Berwald, swallowing the bittersweet, yet surprisingly tasty concoction of cum and sweat, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before looking up at his little Finnish lover whose pants and gasps were still ringing in his ear, his body doing it's best to calm himself as he came down from such a marvelous and long overdue orgasm.

Once the Finn regained some much needed air in his starved lungs, he, with slowed effort, sat up, using his elbows to rest himself upward. Berwald, still marveling at the damn sexiness that the Finnish man possessed, even when he was so fiendishly naked, sheepishly smiled when he caught the heated glance of the smiling Finn.

Tino, fluttering his eyelashes, quickly blushed when he noticed that his thighs were warm and sticky in between with the remains of the milky liquid. The Finn, his face still tinted a bright red, decided to repay the Swede with a certain kindness that he knew the bearish man could not refuse.

"Berwald...?" He cooed lovingly, spreading his knees so that he could sit up without fainting from his previous lightheartedness. The hulking Swede swallowed harshly before his eyes wandered along the naked body of the Finn again, his jeans once again restricting themselves, making a certain part of him stiffen and come to attention.

Tino, noticing the problem in his boyfriends pants, giggled, his voice smooth and fluttery, like a butterfly coming to life. The Finn splayed his hands along the bedspread, the sheets already crumpled and sweaty from their past ministrations. He began to crawl over to the blushing man who was now sitting at the edge of the bed, the Finn's arms and legs moving as if they were weightless, like a stalking jungle cat about to feast on his prey. Berwald cleared his throat in his hand, nudging his thigh to try and hide his growing problem that was becoming more and more persistent.

Tino, seeing the embarrassed look in Berwald's eyes, smiled smugly, his amethyst eyes shiny with lust as his naked form pressed itself against the Swede's bare chest.

"Would you like some help with your problem, Berwald?" Tino hummed against his boyfriends throat, making the Swede take a sharp intake of breath as the Finn's hips not so subtlety rocked against Berwald's clothed jeans, making his arousal thrill to life, becoming painfully awake.

The Swede groaned as sneaky hands began to clamp themselves around the Swede's belt buckle, tearing the leather from the metal and unraveling it with sure speed, making the Swedish man stutter as the belt was thrown to the floor with a dull clink, the Finn's voice shining with passionate intent.

Before Berwald could even speak in a response let along think, the Finn's small hands grabbed at the button the the Swede's pants, pulling with with a dull pop that made the Finn lick his lips with happiness.

Berwald, shifting on his legs, made a harsh hiss into the warming air as his strong hip bones were exposed into the air, his eyes sliding shut as he felt the warming sensation of fingers lightly grating against his exposed skin, making him bit his lips in frustration as the mischievous Finn was all but teasing him, lightly running the tip of his fingers into the waistband of the Swede's dark blue boxers before hoisting them up to run along the cleft of his muscles in a memorizing fashion.

Tino was all but giggling, his hands straining to touch every inch of the man that was presented to him in such shuddering hotness. His fingers clawed and grabbed against the man's abs, against his muscles, against the hot flesh that dipped against his sharp and pale skin.

Tino wanted to explore, wanted to taste just as much of Berwald as he could. So, with a flick of his wrist, he grabbed at the coarse material of the jeans before pulling them down the man's legs, making the Swede's face heat up urgently with a bright red blush that made Tino smile more. After the Swede kicked off the coarse material Tino smiled at the evident tightness in his straining boxers.

"Berwald... Can I...?" Before the Finn could even wrap his hands around the clothed bulge that was pressing against the thin material of the boxers, Berwald made a demanding hip thrust, his erection gliding along the Finn's hands roughly, his eyes shut tight, body all but bowed over the Finn.

The Finn then, feeling a bit more adventurous—mostly because of the Swede's clipped gasps and groans, grabbed a gentle fistful of the Swede's sharp and flaxen colored hair in his hands before he tugged the Swede over him, Berwald's eyes widening as his body was pressed flush against his boyfriends silky thighs, Tino rocking his hips harshly against the Swede's clothed erection, making a shuddered sigh slip from the Swedish man's lips. Tino, liking the desperate need in the Swede's voice, decided to heat things up.

With a quick tuck and twist of his hand, the Finn smashed his hands against the clothed arousal, cupping the Swede's girth, working his palms up and down to make a sharp hiss of a swear word drizzle from the Swede's mouth.

Then, with a gentle coo and smile, the Finn, following the golden happy trail of hair that slithered down into the man's boxers, cupped his hands to the man's girth with such a sneaky movement that it made Berwald ground his teeth together in a low growl—exciting the Finn to no end.

Then, with a daring move the Finn peeled back the last bit of offending material, having the Swede shudder as the Finn's hands danced along the last smooth expanse of the Swede's skin in a desperate attempt to create more touching, more sensual feelings that seemed to erupt into his blood like a bloodthirsty lion.

What greeted Tino with a vibrant spring of movement was a sight that made the Finn's eyes wide and his mouth snap open.

Staring up at Tino with such sheer size and length, thickness, and girth, was the large appendage of the Swede that looked like it should have been grown on a damn horse—not on a man! The large head of the man's member stared at him, flushing red, begging to be touched, but it was when the Finn, absolved in his own breathing, heard a breathy gasp did his vision raise, his own cheeks flushed.

Bent low, his head cradling itself in Tino's shoulder, laid Berwald, his breathing ragged and forced, his teeth gnashed together like he was in pain.

Tino, his hips twisting themselves against the Swede's now bared body, grinned as he heard a harsh and guttered groan slip against his ears, the Swede, his neck beading sweat, breath caught in his throat, pressed his lips against Tino's his eyes shut tight. Tino pressed his hands against the man's naked back, lightly wrapping his legs around the man's waist, tightening their naked bodies into each other, trying to smash them into each other for some much needed heat.

The Swede all but howled with agony as his groin was pressed against Tino, his breathing vibrating against the Finn's ears, making the Finn himself lose control of his body, his nails combing against Berwald's back to form little pink scars.

It was only when the Swede whispered "Please..." With a hiss of breath, that Tino, nodding his head, relaxed his body against the the Swede's chest, his own body digging against the bedding underneath him.

With that little nod, that little assurance that Tino could understand what the Swede was asking for—what he was begging for—well, it left a whole world of lust open to the Swedish man. Berwald smiled, his eyes hazy and lust clouded, the sharp green flecks in the orbs dragging over the Finn's soft and smooth body, the Swede making a soft moan of appreciation as the Finn twitched his legs open, hearing the bones creak and hiss as his thighs were open to reveal a pink and throbbing hole.

Berwald, not wasting any more time, pressed his lips to Tino's in a maddening and harsh kiss that left the Finn reeling for breath, the air from his lungs being sucked right from his swollen lips.

The Finn moaned into the kiss when he felt the Swede's tongue dance against his own, the Swede's wet and warm muscle demanding homage as he all but explored every last crevice in the Finnish man's mouth, making Tino moan with a chorus of sound as the Swede's fingers began to stroke against the Finn's neglected member. Tino broke the kiss with a groan.

"Ah...Berwald, I... I can't wait!... I want you inside me...pl-please..." He breathed, his lungs giving out as Berwald squeezed his long fingers against the Finn's appendage, making Tino cry out like a lust filled woman, his head thrown behind him, shoulders shaking, legs pressing farther apart to make room for the Swede's hips as they centered themselves to nestle against the Finn's thighs.

Then, before Tino had even opened his eyes, he felt three long fingers slid into his mouth, the Swede kissing up his neck and down to his collarbone to nip and bite at the smooth skin that was heating up underneath his touch.

Tino, bucking his hips against Berwald's fingers as the man relentlessly began to pump his fingers against the scalding hot shaft, sucked harder along the Swede's digits. Berwald all but groaned wildly as the Finn used his tongue to caress each finger with his skillful tongue, coating them lavishly as if he was pretending they were something else, something much bigger and longer.

After a few more seconds Berwald couldn't take it any more. He lightly slipped his fingers from the Finn's lips, earning a pouty whimper from the petite blonde. But soon, with a bought of concentration from Berwald's part, Tino felt something much more appetizing pressing against him.

Berwald's hands moved away from Tino's arousal to hold the Finn's shaky hips steady. His other hand lightly flicking a single wet digit along the Finn's puckered hole, hearing a sharp intake fromTino as he groaned with heat, rocking his hips back and forth against the Swede's finger, making the long and smooth digit sink in with a messy wet sound.

Berwald, kissing up the Finn's neck to bite at his ear, licking at the crimson flesh, pressed another finger at the warm and inviting entrance that flamed a bright pink.

Instantly though, the first feelings of discomfort welled inside Tino and he had to bite back a tear as the second finger slid past his rings of tight muscles, the two fingers staying rigid against his body as Berwald waited with bated breath for the Finn to get accustomed to the intruding feelings.

Within a few seconds, the gnashing pain began to dissolved and Tino, breathing heavily, nodded quickly, his hands grabbing into the bed sheets as the third and last finger was wedged inside, making the Finn gasp, clutching his eyes shut as a tear slid down his face to nestle underneath his jaw. Berwald, catching the bejeweled tear with his lips, kissed it away before, apologizing to the blonde, began to work his fingers in and out of the tight walls of the petite Finnish man, marveling with a moan at how the fleshy and scorching hot walls all but sucked his fingers in and out of the tight ringlets of muscles.

Tino cried out with a sudden twinge of pleasure as the heat that throbbed into him began to outweigh the grating pain. Soon, with the Swede's long and thick fingers probing into him with gentle and diligent care, the Finn, panting wildly, grabbed at the Swede's wrist blindly, telling Berwald that he wanted something bigger, something longer into him. Berwald nodded sharply, happy to oblige.

With some effort, the Swede pulled his digits from the tight walls of the Finn, making Tino hiss with need as he felt the Swede's hot and heavy hands cup against his thighs, pulling them apart with gentle care before his lips, almost chastely, kissed the Finn's own, making Tino sighed out with happiness, his hands wrapping around the Swede's neck to keep him bent over him, as close to him as he could.

Then, with shaking breath, Berwald guided his throbbing and poorly neglected erection to the Finn's hole, feeling Tino shudder with want as he felt the velvety head of the thick organ slip into him, stopping against the tight walls enough so that Tino could get used to the hot member.

Gritting his teeth, Berwald sunk his hips forward, growling for air as he felt the tight walls slide against him with such heat that he was sure the Finn's blood must be boiling.

God, Tino was so beautiful, so perfect, so damn hot as he withered and cried underneath Berwald, pressing his legs outward to make room for the Swede's hips as Berwald guided himself deeper into the Finn, feeling Tino's breath hiss out as the younger male clawed at his back for balance.

It was all so good, too good in fact, Tino thought as the last shreds of pain began to dissolve into an indescribable heat as Berwald began to push deeper into the Finn, carving into him with something so long and hard that it practically scrapped against his walls with pleasure.

"Berwald...Fuck, more! Ah!" Tino groaned as the Swede began to pull out with a slow movement, his hands squeezing into the Finn's flesh, leaving red marks upon that smooth white skin was was burning beneath him.

Berwald nodded, mostly to himself as he once again thrust into the pooling warmth that was the Finn's body, letting out a guttered groan as his cock rubbed against the slick walls of the Finn, the smooth head of his erection gracing against a tight bundle of nerves that made Tino's eyes fly open, his mouth left agape as a silent scream pressed against his drooling lips.

"Skit..." Berwald growled as the Finn's walls hugged him tighter, Berwald pushing against that coil of nerves that made the Finn buck against the Swede, creating a push and pull rhythm that grated against their bodies.*

Berwald's taunt chest working over the Finn's as his hands began to wander, cupping Tino's firm ass, making Tino hiss and moan with pleasure as the Swede began to stab into him with recklessness, pressing the Finn's back into the mattress. The other hand of the Swedish man then coiled itself around the Finn's member, tugging feverishly on it, making Tino roll his hips up with a muffled scream to reach the Swede's thrusts.

It was a deafening rhythm, one that left the Finn shuddering with heat as the Swede harshly buried himself into Tino, stabbing into Tino's sweet spot with every thrust, resulting in Tino salivating and crying out with want.

Berwald could barely hang on as his fingers left red imprints of the Finn's milky skin, his bucking and drives into the shuddering body creating a dull smack of skin on skin that grew and grew with each heated thrust.

Berwald could barely breath as his muscles convulsed and strained, his palms moving to flatten out on either side of Tino, the Finn's hands wrapped around his neck, his hips jolting back and forth to meet the Swede's thrusts—the power from them like bolts of lightning stabbing into the Finn dangerously.

Together they worked, pushed and pulled, both wanting this moment to last as long as it could. With every breath, every moan and groan, every repressed scream that raked through them and left them raw and bare, whispering into each others ears, nipping at the exposed skin, grating their bodies together to join in a sultry slap of skin—it left them growling into each others ears before Tino was left to gasp as his breath was torn from his throat.

With one especially hard jab, Berwald's cock sunk into Tino like a lodged bullet, making the Finn grit his teeth with pleasure, tears trailing down his eyes before his fingers clenched spasmodically, his body rocking too and fro, taking a final gulp of air as a spurt of blinding white shot from his body.

Tino was left winded, his body being cradled by his lover as Berwald, grunting, took a few more thrusts, feeling like a starved lion before his defenseless prey. Then, with one final jolt of surging power, it was left undone.

Tino screamed as his body, still coming down from his orgasm, tightened around the Swede's cock to feel Berwald shoot his seed through him, the Swede taking a final gasp before he sunk his head against Tino's shoulder, trying his best to not crush the Finn as his body still lay on top of him, still buried into his flashing heat, begging to stay buried against the Finn's walls for a bit longer.

Tino sighed with some much needed air, his lips curling into a smile that brightened when he felt the Swede's chest rise and fall on top of him, his boyfriends impassioned flesh all but burning him.

They lay there like that for a good few minutes before one of them even dared to move. Berwald, using his elbows for leverage, pressed himself up from the Finn to slide himself out of the calming heat of Tino's body, sighing with a flicker of lust as he unhinged himself with a slow slurp, the Finn giggling at the silly noise, his face a heated red.

Berwald, his gaze locking with the Finn, smiled himself, his lips fluttering against Tino's in a sweet and lingering kiss that burned into them with happiness. Tino released his lips with the Swede before he giggled once again, smoothing his hands over Berwald's damp and sweaty hair, making the Swede blush as the Finn hugged him closer, rolling the Swede to lay down on the bed, their legs tangled on the bedding that had miraculously managed to stay onto the bed during their heated fun.

Tino smiled and nudged his head onto his boyfriends chest, hearing the heavy beating of the mans heart as he came down from ecstasy.

The Finn squished his legs together to get more comfortable, noticing with a blush that the inside of his thighs were soaking wet, a few spots on the sheet dribbling with sweat, drool and cum.

But Tino couldn't care less, because he had finally gotten what he wanted. He and Berwald had finally came together in a perfect union, letting all their frustrations, misunderstandings, and worry fly from their bodies like the sweat that dripped from their naked skin.

Tino sighed out with contentment as he felt Berwald rake a crumpled blanket over the two, both of them breathing heavily, their bodies begging for rest after such an activity.

So, with closed eyes, Tino nuzzled his body against Berwald's, his hands groping around to hug the giant Swede to him, his breath tickling Berwald's exposed skin.

Berwald sighed with unmatched happiness as he rested his hands to comb against the Finn's shoulders, hugging the mans body closer to him as he lightly shut his eyes, his smile never leaving his lips.

It was only when a soft voice broke through the heavy silence, that Berwald opened one of his sea green eyes.

"Berwald, do you love me?" Tino whispered, his fingers clutching into the Swede for a tight hug, his chin resting on his sweat drenched chest.

Berwald's smile grew as he pressed his lips to Tino's forehead, giving the Finn a little kiss before he answered.

"Yes, I l've ya' T'no..." Berwald mumbled softly and sweetly into Tino's ear, making the Finn shudder with new found happiness.

"I love you Berwald." Tino whispered back before he shut his eyes and blindly fell asleep, his hands still clutched to his boyfriends body. Tino's smile never left his face as they both drifted off into a loving sleep, sure that they would always love each other till the end of time. Because, no matter what little doubt they had in their minds before, it was completely erased with the new feeling that they had for one another. It was a wonderful feeling and it tightened around their hearts with bliss. It was a fervent emotion that left them to hold onto one another in their arms, their heads lulled against each others chest feeling their heart beat. It was a simple thing that held them to each other. It was the simple, noticeably, and blissfully cherished feeling of love.

…...

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit that was long! Sorry guys! Hope you liked it! Tell me if you liked the sex scene please! I'm having a harder time writing them T^T!
> 
> Authors Notes:
> 
> -Tino took a big breath and flattened his hands over his limited addition 'Moomin' pattered apron, his hands shaking.*-If you don't know what a Moomin is, it is a hippo-like-white-troll that was created by Finnish-Swedish author Tove Jansson in comics and cartoons. The Moomins are beloved Finnish cartoon characters and are damn cute and so sweet! Check 'em out online!
> 
> -He had wanted to confront Berwald about it for a long time now, but felt too shy. But now, with a bit of added courage that his favorite Salmiaki flavored vodka installed in his warming blood, the Finn felt that he was now ready to confront the Swede about a very serious issue.- 'Salmiaki' is a type of licorice candy famous in Finland... It tastes...rather...ugh...
> 
> -After urging Berwald to eat his fill, the Finn placed a heavy plate laden with picked herring and boiled potatoes in a creamy broth with a side of Lingonsylt berries—Berwald's favorite.* – 'Lingonsylt' is a type of berry that is present in a whole array of Scandinavian food, from breakfast, lunch, and dinner.
> 
> -"Skit..." Berwald growled as the Finn's walls hugged him tighter, Berwald pushing against that coil of nerves that made the Finn buck against the Swede, creating a push and pull rhythm that grated against their bodies.*-'Skit' means 'Shit' in Swedish.


End file.
